fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
ACW Spring Breakdown (2013)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color: #170037" |Spring Breakdown chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | |} Spring Breakdown (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW). It took place on May 26, 2013 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Nine matches took place at the event with one match on the pre-show. In the main event, Naruto Uzumaki defeated Sasuke Uchiha in a Non-Sanctioned Match to retain the ACW Undisputed Championship. Background Event Pre-show The pre-show saw The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins and Damian Reigns) defend against The Hardcore Foundation (Marcus King, Tyson Stone, Nolan Gates, and Brent Harrison) for the ACW Trio Tag Team Championships. Reigns nailed a low blow on King to retain the titles via disqualification. After the match, the Wolves beat down their opponents and slammed King with a Triple Powerbomb. The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy) would return altogether and fend The Wolves off, declaring themselves as the next challengers for the belts. Preliminary matches The event opened with an impromptu contest between Beowulf and Rogen Townsend, who accepted the former's open challenge. Townsend went for a World Coming Down, but Beowulf countered with a Spear followed by a Wulfhammer. The second match afterwards was a Tag Team Match between the team of Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra) and James Griffin and the team of Ash Ketchum and the Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson). Griffin charged after Ketchum and ducked a Superkick, the referee taking the blow instead; Griffin then nailed Ketchum with a low blow and then a Sitout Powerbomb for the victorious pinfall. The third match of the night was a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match between the reuniting Sons of Sparda (Dante and Vergil) and the team of Kurt Hudson and Hattori Hanzo. Alyssa Parker ran interference during the match. However, Dante went for The Rebellion on Hudson, who would escape with an eye rake; Vergil went for a chair shot to Hudson, but he ducked and Dante was struck instead. Taking advantage, Hudson drilled Vergil into the chair with a DDT, picking up the victory over the Sons of Sparda. The four match was another tag team match with Isaac Clarke against The Blake Bros. 2.0 (Tony and Adrian Blake). Clarke introduced his partner as fellow UWE wrestler Nathan Drake. Clarke and Drake won through submission after putting Tony in a Walls of the Marker and El Dorado respectively. In the middle of the event, Joshua Garza appeared to introduce ACW's newest color commentator, Barney Stinson. He would join Kenji Matsuo and Zack Carver at ringside to be the new vibrant change to the announce table. The fifth match had Jason Krueger defend his ACW Hardcore Championship against Crash Bandicoot in an Extreme Rules Match. Krueger executed The Gore on Bandicoot and pinned him to a near-fall, much to his shock. Crash made a comeback and landed a Crash landing, earning only a near-fall. Krueger struck him with a hidden sledgehammer, then stomped his head into the canvas with a Sanity Unbroken, retaining the title. After the match, Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Krueger with a Spear and declared himself the next contender with the Hardcore Championship belt held high. Afterwards, Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart defended the ACW Women's Tag Team Championship against the Hardcore Foundation's Sara Verser and Roxanne Stone. The match ended when Hinata planted a Hyuga's Way on Verser followed by Hart's Descent to Oblivion to retain the belts. After the match, Hart showed a small sign of respect to Hyuga by patting her shoulder. In the penultimate match, Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) defended the ACW World Tag Team Championship alongside Jesse Alvarez against The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) and Seto Kaiba in a Six-man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match. Tom Brady ran interference on Alvarez, adding fuel to the fire for their match at CCW Nevermore. Almost afterwards, Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano arrived to prevent Marik and Bakura from pulling the titles down, taking them out and later putting Bakura through a table via Drop Dead!. Yugi and Kaiba would meet up on top of the ladder and trade punches until Yugi took himself out with Kaiba with a Duelist's Endgame off the ladder. Atem then climbed the ladder and retrieved the ACW World Tag Team Championships, retaining them. Main Event In the main event, Naruto Uzumaki defended the ACW Undisputed Championship against Sasuke Uchiha with Rogen Townsend as special guest referee in a Non-sanctioned Match. During the match, Sasuke would argue with Townsend over the near-falls. Sasuke used a barbwire-clad 2x4 against Naruto and pinned him to a near-fall. Naruto then used the same weapon against him as vengeance. However, after attempting a Ninja's Way through the announce table, Sasuke had countered with a Sharingan Impact instead and pinned him to a near-fall. Sasuke punches Townsend in anger and came close to receive a Chokeslam in retaliation before kicking him in the lower regions. Naruto surprised Sasuke with a Ninja's Way and held Sasuke in a Will of Fire long enough to force him to submit, retaining the title. After the match, as Naruto celebrated, Townsend suddenly attacked him with a World Coming Down. Townsend continued attacking him towards the stage, where Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's girlfriend, tried to convince him to stop, but he refused by grabbing her throat for a Chokeslam. Isaac Clarke, an ally to Naruto, saved Hinata with a chair to the back and gave her and Naruto time to escape. However, Clarke would be caught in his clutches, given a Powerbomb onto the stage and Chokeslammed through the MiniTron. Aftermath Reception The event received positive reviews from critics, improving from the mixed reviews of Southern Hell, received over 167,000 buys and grossed as much as $1.9 million in terms of revenue. James Montgomery of The Baltimore Sun said that the Extreme Rules Match was, "by far, ACW's greatest match up so far," and called the main event, "nothing sort of the best you can expect from this long standing rivalry." He also went on to state that the Six-man Tag Team Ladder Match was, "what you always expect from a Ladder match," and, "spectacular," but notably criticized Jesse's involvement, saying, "Okay, supporting the Altered Egos is one thing, but actually competing with them and basically endorsing them is going just a bit too far." Bleacher Report ''gave the highest grades of the night to the Extreme Rules match and the main event, rating them with an A and A-, respectively. They also graded the Six-man Tag Team Ladder match with a B+, praising the action and extreme moments, but criticizing Jesse's involvement in the match. The remaining matches were rated at an A- through B- range. The lowest rated match from Bleacher Report was the pre-show Six-man Tag Team Match, given a C+, ''being notably criticized for its cheap finish and making The Wolves look weak. Results Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:ACW Pay-Per-Views